This application claims the priority of Federal Republic of Germany Patent Document No. 101 25 477.6, filed May 25, 2001.
The invention relates to a receiving device and a method of making a receiving device.
German Patent Document DE 27 44 927 A1 discloses a tail gate of a motor vehicle which can be swivelled upward and has movable hinged levers and a pneumatic spring connected to the hinged levers. The pneumatic spring is arranged in a receiving device in a cavity created by the exterior roof frame and a rear pillar and the roof. A hinged lever is detachably fastened on a rear-side flange connected with the roof and the receiving device.
It is an object of the invention to provide, in a body structure of a motor vehicle, an improved receiving device for a pneumatic spring arrangement connected with swivellable hinged levers, which is easy to mount and can be inserted as a unit into the body structure of the vehicle.
This object is achieved by a receiving device according to the present invention.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the receiving device in a body structure of the vehicle includes a preassembled constructional unit and includes, for example, the container with a closing-off end connection plate as the lid, and mounted pneumatic springs in the container. For this purpose, the pneumatic springs as well as the hinged levers connected with the pneumatic springs, are arranged in a container imbedded in the body structure of the vehicle and are swivellably held on a bearing support which can be connected with a stationary supporting frame in the container. On the top side, this container is closed off by an end connection plate whose shape is adapted to the body structure and which can be fixedly connected with the body structure.
In order to have a precise bearing of the pneumatic springs and of the hinged levers in the container, the supporting frame is arranged between side walls of the container on the face-side, and the bearing support with fastening legs that are bent at right angles is placed in front of this frame from the outside. In addition, a wall of the closing lid or of a support is arranged between the bearing support and the supporting frame, which wall is penetrated by fastening screws fastenable to the supporting frame by means of nuts.
For the fitting-through and mounting of the hinged levers for the tail gate in the container and for the connection with the pneumatic springs, the supporting frame has a through-opening for the hinged levers. In the through-opening, a bearing bridge of the bearing support is partially arranged which receives the swivel bearings for the hinged levers of the pneumatic springs. At the free ends, the bearing bridge has fastening legs bent at right angles, which fastening legs are arranged in front of the supporting frame and rest on the exterior side on a wall of the end connection plate. The bearing bridge with the swivel bearings extend on the interior side of the supporting frame in the transverse direction between the side walls of the container.
For the stable arrangement of the bearing support on the container in the body structure, the container is closed off on the forward side by the supporting frame which, resting against the side walls and the floor of the container, is fixedly connected with the walls and the floor. Furthermore, the container has a leg tilted away from the side walls, which leg can be connected with the body structure or the end connection plate.
In the floor of the container and in a corresponding wall of the body structure or of a support, one mounting opening respectively is provided for the pneumatic springs, this opening being closable by a lid.
For the discharge of water collecting in the container, a water discharge groove is provided in the floor of the container. The water discharge groove has, for example, a shaped-out section in the floor and which leads into a channel of the body structure. This water discharge groove extends preferably below the supporting frame so that an interconnection is ensured from the interior of the container to the outside.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.